In traditional home security systems, if the security system is armed while the home is occupied, an occupant exiting the house may set off the alarm. That is, the alarm of the home security system may sound when the occupants do not want it. Another unwanted alarm event in typical home security systems occurs while the alarm device of the home security system is armed in a stay mode, e.g., during nighttime when the perimeter of the home may be alarmed but the interior is not. If an occupant opens a window or an exterior door for ventilation, the alarm can be activated, even when the window or door is opened from the inside of the house. Again, this scenario generates an unwanted alarm event with traditional home security systems, and can deter a user from opening, for example, a window of the home when the user desires. The unwanted alarm events can also deter the user from using or arming the alarm of the home security system when it should be used. Additionally, depending on the home security system configuration, setting off of the alarm unintentionally could contact a security system provider or law enforcement unnecessarily.